


Spur of the Moment

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fun, Other, he can be fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Original Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Spur of the Moment

The Homesteaders were safe and happy. The glow of the fire covered everyone in the bar and music picked up. A shout went up and people began pulling lovers and friends onto the floor. A dance broke up with cheers and laughter. She hung back into the shadows, Connor to her left did the same.

She enjoyed dancing, it was fun and she was good at it, but she hid anyway. She was shy.

To her woe, a man rushed over to her, hand extended and she shook her head.

“No, no.” She began, “I couldn’t.”

“Please don’t break my heart, lass.” The man clutched his heart and closed his eyes. Then he stuck out his hand again and smiled. She took down her hood quickly.

“So be it.” She nodded to Connor and made her way on the floor. The music was good. Happy and fast.

The women clapped once and the men bowed. The dance began and soon she was laughing, being twirled from one partner to the next until she landed back where she had begun. Connor still leaned against the wall with a content look. The look quickly changed to one of hooded eyes and and blank expression when she stuck out her hand and beckoned to him.

“Come on. You do know how to have fun, right?” She teased, but her heart dropped when his blank expression hardened. Great, she had offended him. It would take her forever to get back to his good graces now.

To her surprise, his hand covered hers and he lead her to the floor. She mouth couldn’t contain her smile as he stared at the roof, clearly uncomfortable. Then, when the music began, he bowed as the other men had done and clapped once. His hood was still on, so she ran her hands gently over his face to dispose of it. 

“There. Much better.” His big, brown eyes met hers and he smiled. A tight smile with scared eyes.

She laughed at his expression before mirroring the move and the dance began again. “Follow my lead.” The two Assassins circled one around this way and that, like a wolf hunting it’s prey, and they danced until Connor couldn’t help but laugh at her laughing at him.

The tone of the song fastened and the two found themselves in a quick waltz. Connor’s hands held her waist, enjoying himself now. She ducked under his arm when he spun her, and he laughed at her when she misstepped.

“Dancing one dance, and you think you can critique me?” She teased, and he pulled her close, his lips brushing against her ear to be heard.

“Trust me, teasing you is only one of my talents.” Before she could retort, he span her away, laughing. They twirled and clapped and laughed until the song sped up and was done. Both Assassins faced one another, winded and slightly red in the face as the people cheered.

“See.” He whispered, whisking her away from the center of the room and back to the shadows. “I can have fun.”


End file.
